


Holy Shnikes! First Mission!

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [10]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Gen, Swearing, descriptions of dead bodies, just enough to set the mood, nothing graphic, nothing incredibly graphic tho, typical dmc violence to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Report from Central City tell of a demon that has been killing people. Dante, Vergil and Viv head to Missouri to take care of the problem.All the while Viv prays, the Fastest Man Alive doesn't see her.
Series: Of Bats and Devils [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. First Mission

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter has the aforementioned tag of description of dead bodies. If that's something that makes you uncomfortable exited now or tread lightly.

Bored. That's one way to describe Viv's current mood. She sat on one of the leather sofas in the shop's lobby, idly scrolling through her phone. Her bosses weren't faring much better. Vergil leaned against the wall reading the newest book he got from the library. Dante sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair, flipping through his gun magazine.

Viv was starting to doze off when Morrison entered the shop and greeted "Morning gentleman" he glanced at Viv "And lady"

"Mornin' Morrison" Dante greeted back "Got anything for us, today?"

"Just a few things: a couple of bills and" Morrison dug through his jacket pocket "This came for you. A new mission in the Midwest"

"Where exactly in the Midwest?"

"Central City"

Viv's ears perked up "What's goin' on in Central City?"

"One of the city elites contacted me about some trouble going on in the one the city's districts"

"What kind of trouble?"

Morrison tossed the files on the desk "Reports of a demon attacking folk at night. Victims have been found dead from either hypothermia and in extreme cases their blood completely frozen"

The three hunters opened the files and winced at the various photographs of victims. Bodies of men, women, and children black from frostbite or completely encased in a sheet of ice.

Viv glanced at Morrison "Is the client positive that it's a demon doing this and it's not Captain Cold trying something new?"

Dante raised an eyebrow at Viv "Captain Cold?"

"A known criminal in Central"

Dante hummed.

Morrison continued "I asked the client and he assured me that Snart is still incarcerated"

Viv nodded and took another look at the photos "Where has it been attacking?"

"Attacks have been reported all over the city. Most of the attacks happened in Danville, a residential district"

Viv's heart dropped at that statement. _Uncle Barry lives in that district… Are he and Iris okay?_

Dante leaned forward "How much is the client paying?"

Morrison pulled out a second envelope "Here's the… advance payment. The client was so kind to provide this after I told him you were a hard man to convince. He assured that he will pay the rest once the job is done"

Viv opened the envelope and counted the money. She turned to Dante and Vergil and mouthed "Three grand" causing the men's eyes to widen.

Dante chuckled "Alright Morrison. We'll take the gig"

Morrison nodded and made his way out the building "Be seeing you, Dante"

When Morrison was gone, Vergil turned his gaze towards Viv "You sound like you're familiar with Central City"

"I've been a couple of times, yeah"

"Anything we need to know about the city?" asked Dante.

"Central City is the Flash's territory. So he may or may not be happy with finding us guns blazing in his city"

Dante chuckled "'Fastest Man Alive' himself?"

"Yup"

Vergil piped up with a question "So you know a way around the city, then?"

Viv shrugged "Well enough to not get lost"

"Guess you're coming with us then"

Viv froze "Huh?"

"Your first mission, Viviane"

Viv's eyes widened "Holy shi--- really?!"

Vergil smiled "Yes. Really. It's about time you start being out in the field"

"When are we leaving?"

"It's best that we leave now"

Viv nodded.

Dante stood "Normally, Verge would make a portal using the Yamato and we'd be in Central City in a matter of seconds"

Viv hummed "What's stoppin' us?"

"Well, with you being human, you'd be at a shit ton of risk of being demon chow"

Viv visibly grimaced at the thought of demons gnawing on her flesh "Wait. Then how are we getting there?"

Dante answered "I got a ride"

"Cavaliere?"

"No. I have an Impala stored away. We're good"

Viv raised an eyebrow "You can barely pay the bills and you somehow own a car?"

Her remark made Vergil snicker and Dante roll his eyes "Yeah. Yeah. Make fun of your boss"

"She had a point, Dante" Vergil remarked "You're always in the red. The fact that you somehow own a vehicle that has NOT been repossessed is a miracle"

Dante threw a beer can at Vergil "Ragged on by my own brother"

"You'll live"

"So… when are we leaving?" asked Viv.

Vergil pondered for a moment "If the situation is as bad as Morrison described, then it's best that we leave as soon as possible"

Dante stood from the desk "Let's get packing then. It's long trip to Missouri"


	2. Road Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three hunter have packed and hit the road for Central City. On the way Dante decides to make a pit stop.

As the three hunters packed, Viv told Dante and Vergil about Central City and what to expect.

"It's not Gotham City or Metropolis big, but it's still a pretty sizable city"

"Any notable figures we need to look out for?" asked Vergil.

"As far as rogues go? Well… as I mentioned there's Captain Cold. Then there's Trickster, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Reverse Flash---"

"Hold up! Reverse Flash?" interrupted Dante.

Viv snickered "Yeah. Reverse Flash. A speedster like the Flash but with inverted colors"

Dante burst out laughing. He tried to speak, but his laughter prevented him from forming coherent sentences.

When his laughter died down, they finished packing and left to shop to get Dante's car from storage.

\--------------------

When they retrieved the car, Viv was surprised at the condition of the car. Dante noticed her look of surprise "What d'ya think, Viv?"

"Still trying to process the fact that you own a car. AND it's not in shit condition"

Dante snorted as he messed with Viv's hair "Okay, little smartass. Sit in the back"

Viv slid through the open window and lied across the backseat, as the two men entered the car, Dante being the driver.

Dante started the car and Vergil teased "It still works"

Dante gave Vergil a look but ignored him and he pulled out of the storage parking lot "Alright Viv. You're our navigator. Ya know how to get to Central from here?"

Viv looked around, then down her phone "Go east then get on the 65 then we'll go from there"

"You got it" said Dante as he followed Viv's directions.

\--------------------------

After being on the road for eight hours, the sun was at its highest peak. The whole time, Viv was leaning out the window, taking in the passing sights and enjoyed the heavy wind on her face. It had been way too long since she had been on the road like this.

Her head shot up when the car had begun to pull into a truck stop restaurant.

"We stoppin'?" she asked.

"Just for a quick bite" replied Dante.

Upon exiting the car, Viv took note of the big rigs scattered across the parking lot; five of them. She also noticed a couple of RVs and normal cars.

\--------------------

Once inside the eatery, it wasn't hard to notice how mildly busy the place was. Viv looked at the patrons: truckers, vacationers and… families with kids? She was confused for a moment then she remembered: it's summer vacation.

The three were seated at a freshly clean booth by a burly waiter who immediately took their drink orders.

Dante glanced at the many truckers around the restaurant before asking Viv "You been on a road trip like this, Viv?"

Viv thought about it "An actual road trip like this? Yeah. When I was fifteen I went to Point Pleasant to see the Mothman Museum"

Dante snorted "Sounds like something you'd do. You go with anyone?"

Viv nodded "My brother, Tim. When I told him why I wanted to go to Point Pleasant, he agreed to go with me"

The waiter brought them their drinks and took their orders.

When the waiter left, the three hunters resumed talking about various things. At some point the conversation diverted to Dante and Vergil's mother and father.

"What was Sparda like?" asked Viv.

Vergil smiled softly "He was an honorable warrior. The strongest"

Dante butted in "He was also a huge dork"

Viv snorted "Really?"

Dante nodded "He always kept candy in his coats pockets to give to us" he reminisced as Vergil smiled at the memory.

"Awww! That's adorable"

Dante chuckled "He also thought it'd be a good idea for us to handle real weapons"

"Doesn't sound too bad…" said Viv as she sipped her soda.

"We were four"

Viv laughed, making her inhale her soda and cough violently through said laughter "I can--- *cough* ---only imagine your mother--- *clears throat* ---wasn't all that amused"

Dante scratched his chin "I recall that she pulled on his ear"

Viv snorted.

After talking some more, the waiter arrived with their food. For the next hour, the three hunters talked and ate their food.

Once their food was finished, they paid for their meal and left the restaurant. They returned to the car and Viv sprawled across the backseat as they left the parking lot and continued the trip to Central City.


	3. Enter Two Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dante, Vergil and Viv enjoy their break from the road, unbeknownst to them, they're being watched.

Kyle sat at the back of the restaurant with John. They had decided to have a quick lunch before heading to the Watchtower. They alternated between eating and talking.

As he talked with Guy, his train of thought when something… or someone caught his eye.

John raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong, Kyle?"

"I could be wrong but… is that Viviane?"

John turned his head in the direction Kyle was referring to. He immediately recognized Viviane "It is her"

"What is she doing all the way out here and… who are those men with her?"

Kyle and John watched as Viv sat in a booth with the two strange men. Their silver hair making them stand out.

"You think she's being held hostage?" asked Kyle.

John shook his head "I don't think so. Nothing about her body language indicates she's here against her will"

The two Lanterns continued to watch as Viv and the two men ordered their drinks. They watched as Viv talked with the men and laughed on occasion. At some point during their conversation, Viv choked on her drink when she laughed.

Kyle rubbed his chin "You recognize the men with her?"

Once again, John shook his head "Can't say I do"

The two Lanterns continued to watch as Viv and the two strange men ate their lunch.

Kyle pulled out his phone to call Bruce and let him know Viv was found, but after thinking about it for a moment, he changed his mind and shoved his phone back into his pocket. The action caught John's eye.

"Not going to tell him?"

Kyle shook his head "Viv has managed to go under the radar for this long. She probably wants to be left alone"

"He's not going to like that you didn't tell him"

Kyle shrugged "Knowing him, he most likely the reason Viv disappeared in the first place. Let telling him be someone else's problem. I REALLY don't want to be on the receiving end of his reaction"

John couldn't argue with that. When Bruce hand told the other Leaguer's of Viv's disappearance, he kept rather quiet on why Viv might've run away.

He turned his attention back towards Viv and the men. As he pondered on whether or not to tell Bruce himself, a thought slithered back into his mind: Who are those two men with Viv?

John was snapped from his thought when Kyle asked him "Are you going to tell, B?"

John pondered for a moment. Then he shook his head "If Viv went through all this trouble to be off of Bruce's radar, who are we to put her back on his radar?"

Kyle hummed.

"Plus, he'll find out soon. He always does"

John was right about that. When Bruce wanted to find something out, he always found said thing at some point.

They watched Viv and the men pay for their meal and leave the restaurant.


	4. Demon in Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arrived in Central City.
> 
> The three hunters head to Danville, to scope it out for the demon. The sooner they kill it, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The tagged blood and violence is in this

After being on the road for four more days, the three hunters finally arrived in Central City. Viv leaned against the driver seat and took in the sights. It felt weird for her to be back in Central City after so long. She couldn't help but admire the evening sky.

Ever since leaving Gotham, Viv hadn't talked to any of the other heroes. Viv knew full well that Bruce had told the Justice League, Teen Titans and everyone else about her disappearance and to keep an eye out. During the car ride, Viv thought about the possibility of the Flash seeing her after so long. Like the rest of the heroes, she's always been close to her "Uncle Barry" and his family. As they drove past the city limits, she mulled over the fact that Barry, Iris, or even Wally might see her.

Viv was snapped from her thoughts when Vergil got her attention "What part of the city is this?"

Viv looked around for familiar landmarks.  _ Let's see… Police Station… Courthouse… Oh! Hardwell Tower! _

"We're in the City Center. Morrison said the attacks are supposedly headed towards Danville, a residential district southeast from here"

Viv provided directions to the district and when they reached the district, Dante parked the car in an alley.

As Dante opened the trunk, Vergil asked "Do you have a plan?"

Dante shrugged "Not really. Why? You have something?"

"I went through the reports the client provided and I noticed a something"

Viv cocked her head.

"Based on what Morrison described, it's likely the demon was summoned by someone"

"What makes you say that?" asked Viv.

"Most of the attacks happened in this district. It's a dead giveaway someone summoned it with the intention of having someone killed"

Viv was confused there "But… the demon has been killing with abandon. Is that something the summoner might have planned on?"

Vergil shook his head "No. What most likely happened was the fool that summoned the demon was seen as weak and the demon killed them. If the human that summoned the demon was strong enough, the attacks would not be happening"

Viv hummed as she grabbed her pistol, Dominion, her khopesh, Orthrus, and her flaming katana, Celeste.

Once they were out of the alley, they headed towards one of the suburban neighborhoods. Viv also noticed how eerily empty the street was. On a nice Saturday evening like this, there'd be people out and about.

"The demon really has people scared shitless…" she commented "There no one out here"

Dante agreed "The sooner we deal with this thing the better"

Vergil made a suggestion "We should go in different directions. Cover more ground to find it"

Dante nodded "Good idea. We'd find it quicker"

Viv immediately got nervous as the thought of running into the demon. Dante picked up on her nervousness and ruffled her short hair "Don't worry Viv! If the demon comes to you, we'll both come running so you're not stuck with it alone"

Viv nodded, Dante's words putting her at ease.

The three split up into different directions. Vergil took to the rooftops and Dante took to the back alleys. 

Viv wandered the streets, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything out of place. After walking down corner after corner, Viv heard nor saw nothing. She came to a stop and listened for… anything.

When she heard nothing, she continued her walk.

She had barely taken two steps when she heard a voice from the house on her right.

"Viviane?"

Viv's heart jumped. She immediately knew who that was. Slowly, she turned her head to see Iris, Barry's wife, standing on her porch, staring at Viv wide-eyed.

Viv licked her lips and took a breath "Hey, Iris"

Iris stepped off her porch and sped towards Viv "What are you doing here? Where have you been these past months?"

Viv was quick to answer her questions "I'm here on a job. I've been working these past months"  _ Not a total lie… _

Iris placed her hands on Viv's shoulders "Mr Wayne told us you had runaway. Everyone's looking for you!"

"Did he say why I ran away?"

Iris shook her head.

Viv scoffed and rolled her eyes "Of course he fuckin didn't" a cold gust blew into the street. Viv tensed up. The demon was in the area.

Iris was surprised at viv's hateful tone. She was about to ask Viv to elaborate when she noticed the weapons Viv was carrying "What---why are you armed to the teeth?! Come inside and we can---"

Without warning, Viv shoved Iris to the ground as a demon made an attempt to pounce on the woman. Iris fell to her knees and looked up at Viv who was glaring at the demon.

Viv got a good look at the demon as they stared each other down.

The demon stood tall. A rather intimidating eighteen feet. It's solid, muscled body made up of ice and frozen rocks. Spikes of ice dotted the shoulders and arms. It stood on two long legs that ended in black hooves that froze the very ground it stood on. An icy, boney tail swung back and forth. Long, lanky arms bore icy claws. The face was the stuff of nightmares. The face was draconic-like. Icy blue horns rested at the top of its head. Sharp, icy teeth lined its mouth. Viv could feel the cold breaths that the demon took.

With a deep, cold voice, it spoke  **"I didn't expect a challenge tonight. Let alone from a human"**

Smirking, Viv shrugged "You weren't exactly slick, yourself. That cold breeze? A dead giveaway"

The demon exhaled deeply, frost expelling from the nose  **"Such overconfidence… how annoying"**

"You're not very impressive yourself, man"

The demon snarled at Viv  **"PATHETIC HUMAN! SUCH TALK FOR ONE ABOUT TO DIE BY MY HAND! ME! IGLIS!"**

"Iglis? That's your name?" Viv scoffed "Not very impressive"

Iris remained frozen as the demon and Viv went back and forth. She slowly got up and pulled at Viv "Viviane, let's get inside. Barry will come"

Viv removed Iris' hand and nudged her towards her house "It's okay, Iris. Go inside. I got this"

"Vivia---"

"GO. I can do this!"

Iris looked into Viv's eyes for any hesitation. All she saw was pure determination. She nodded and rushed inside.

Once the doors were locked, Viv turned her attention back to Iglis "Barring any more interruptions, let's take care of business, yeah?"

Iglis let out a howling cry, expelling frost and tiny ice shards into the air.

With a smirk, Viv readied Dominion and got into a ready position.

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

Dante and Vergil met up in the middle of a suburban intersection.

"Find anything" asked Dante.

Vergil shook his head.

Dante rubbed his chin, annoyed. He let out a deep sigh "Let's go find Viv. We'll probably have better luck tomor---"

A loud roar coming from the north interrupted Dante. The two men turned in the direction of the roar. More roars and gunshots rang out. Without any hesitation, Dante and Vergil rushed in the direction of the commotion.

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

Iglis swung his massive claws at Viv's head. Viv was quick to jump out of the way and land a few stray shots in Iglis' shoulder. Iglis glanced at the now bleeding bullet holes in his shoulder. He glared at Viv and procured some ice magic and shot it at Viv. It grazed her hair, leaving snow and frost in her hair.

Iglis readied another shot of magic when three blue swords landed in his shoulder. Viv felt relief wash over her. She turned her head to see Dante and Vergil making their way towards her.

"About damn time!" she called out.

Dante chuckled and teased "You seemed to have the situation handled"

Viv flipped off Dante in retaliation making the man laugh again. 

Iglis became enraged at the sight of Dante and Vergil  **"SONS OF THE TRAITOR, SPARDA!"**

Vergil rolled his eyes at Iglis' outburst. 

"Man… you're old man made a shit ton of enemies?" Viv inquired.

Vergil snorted at Viv's question.  _ She's not wrong. _

Dante brought out King Cerberus in its bo staff form and Vergil got into position with the Yamato.

Iglis roared and spouted pure cold from his mouth at the three hunters. Viv madea run for his legs and struck with a fully flamed Celeste, making him scream in pain.

Vergil landed clean strikes from the Yamato and Dante used the flames from King Cerberus to weaken Iglis.

After alternating between striking and dodging, Iglis was weakened. In a last ditch effort, Iglis flung a chunk of ice and snow at Viv, striking her in the eye.

Dante winced at the impact "Shit! Viv! You alright?"

Viv shook the snow from her face and screamed "Is that supposed to hurt me! Motherfucker, I grew up with brothers who LOVED to play dirty during snowball fights!" It was impossible for Dante and Vergil to NOT relate to that.

Viv quickly recovered from the cheapshot and shot Iglis in the eye "Revenge, asshole!"

Dante howled in laughter and Vergil smirked.

Igisi roared with pure rage and made an attempt to charge at Viv but Dante was quick to slice him in half with his Devil Sword, making blood spew all over the three hunters and the surrounding asphalt. Central City was now safe.

Viv threw a fist in the air "That was totally wicked!" it was impossible for the two men to not smile at Viv's post-mission enthusiasm.

Vergil flicked blood from the Yamato as Dante and Viv shook off the excess blood from their bodies.

Dante rolled his shoulders as he said "That went better than I thought. No property damage"

Vergil agreed with the sentiment "Indeed. And no casualties"

Viv piped up with "So… how's the client gonna pay the rest of the money now that the job has been taken care off?"

Dante ruffled Viv's bloody hair "Don't worry about it. Morrison can be VERY demanding when he needs to be"

Viv simply shrugged and left it at that.

Dante left out a satisfied sigh "Well, now Icy here's been taken care of, let's get a hotel, so that we can get washed"

Viv wiped her bloody hands on her already-bloody shirt "Or we can bathe in a fountain. I did that a couple of times whenever I got muddy after playing in the rain"

Vergil snorted "You were a little terror, weren't you?"

"Bold of you to assume I stopped being a terror"

The blue devil huffed a chuckle and the three began the trek to Dante's car.

  
  
  
  


"Miss Mercer?"


	5. Seen and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Iglis, our three hunter prepare to leave when someone calls out to Viv. Who called out to her?

_ "Miss Mercer?" _

Viv's blood ran cold when she heard her name being called. She knew that voice. Dante and Vergil took note of the alarmed look in her eyes.

Slowly, Viv turned around to see some people she was hoping to not run into: the Flash, two of the six Green Lanterns hovering in the sky, whom she recognized as John and Kyle, and…  _ fuck… _ Wonder Woman and Superman.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuck… _

One of the Green Lanterns unlocked a fire hydrant and water washed the blood from the street.

All stared at a blood-soaked Viv wide-eyed.

Wonder Woman took a step forward and Viv took a step back. Her heart clenched at Viv backing away from her. She eyed the blood covering Viv, glanced at the disintegrating Iglis and back at Viv.

She took a breath and spoke "You've been gone for quite a while"

Viv composed herself and replied "I've been busy. Been working"

Wonder Woman gestured at the blood-stained streets "THIS is working?"

Viv shrugged "That demon was killing folk and we took care of it before it killed anymore"

Superman scowled at the two men with Viv "'We'" Dante and Vergil returned the scowls.

Viv clenched her fists "Yes. 'We'. As in Me. And my two bosses"

The heroes stared down Dante and Vergil but the two men weren't fazed by the stares.

Superman softly landed on the ground and took some steps forward "Your father has been looking for you"

As those words Viv got angry "How FUCKIN ironic since he's the reason I left that goddamn city!"

The heroes' eyes widened at Viv's outburst.

Viv gestured towards Barry's home "Dear Iris was kind enough to tell me that the Big Bad Asswipe didn't tell you WHY I left. He didn't TELL you about the fight we had, did he?!"

Viv was met with more silence.

"You probably don't know that my own siblings WATCHED as the man who RAISED ME basically told me to FUCK OFF FROM HIS HOME!"

Superman's jaw dropped.

Viv pointed at Wonder Woman "Why don't you use that fuckin lasso of yours and ask him what REALLY happened the night I left!" Viv chuckled dryly "It'll be an enlightening conversation!"

Wonder Woman clenched her fists and she glanced at Superman. They're going to have a talk with their friend.

She glanced back at Viv "Come on, Miss Mercer. Let's get you home" she stepped forward to reach for Viv but Viv got into a defensive position.

"NO DAMN WAY! I am NOT going back to that hazy lead-tainted shithole!"

The Flash made an attempt to rush and grab Viv. Before he could even graze her, Vergil backhanded his face, knocking him to the ground.

Wonder Woman made some steps forward and Dante immediately grabbed Viv and put her behind him 

"She's not going anywhere" he growled, his eyes glowing red.

Wonder Woman took some steps back feeling energy radiating from Dante.

"She clearly doesn't not want to go back to the Bat"

The heroes froze at Dante's words. Superman glanced at Viv but Vergil was quick and seethed "Don't you look at her. She never said anything"

The heroes could feel powerful energy radiating from both men. In the mixture of blood and water that pooled the streets, their reflections revealed the power the two men held.

Viv clenched her fists and stepped from behind Dante "If B wants me to come back so damn bad, he can get off his ass and do it himself"

The heroes remained quiet. Viv took that as the queue to leave. The three hunters walked down the dark streets, leaving the heroes in stunned silence.

\------------------------------

After washing off in a fountain, the three hunters left the city; they agreed it'd be a good idea to get a hotel outside of the city. Dante glanced in the rearview mirror at Viv you was sprawled across the backseat.

"Sorry you had to see that" Viv croaked.

Vergil glanced back at Viv "You don't need to apologize. Those so-called 'heroes' were going to take you back to a place you have no desire to return to without question"

Viv hummed.

Dante glanced at the rearview "You think they're gonna ask, B for the truth?"

Viv nodded "I know Wonder Woman. I'm all too familiar with that look in her eye. She's going to demand answers from him and Superman will have to restrain her from breaking him in half once they learn the truth"

Vergil scoffed "Wish I could see it"

Dante chuckled. "You gonna be alright, Viv"

Viv smiled softly.

When they got to an inn, Viv insisted they get one room. Her reason being fearful of being taken by heroes while they slept. Needless to say, Dante and Vergil did not like how scared she was. The three hunters got proper showers and Viv was quick to head to bed.

Dante and Vergil leaned against the balcony outside the room. Dante could tell something was on his brother's mind.

"What's up your ass, Verge?"

Vergil gave Dante a look before replying "Have a feeling that we should be expecting a visit from Vivian's father VERY soon"

Dante scoffed "I'd LOVE to see him shot his face around Red Grave. Got some things I want to say to him"

Vergil smirked "Save some pieces for me, little brother. And I'm sure the women and Nero want to get their hands on him"

Dante snickered.  _ I dare you to show your mug, B. I dare you… _


End file.
